Caught In Between
by MirokuHoushi
Summary: Story Abandoned...
1. New Girl makes good

Ok so the gang is in high school right? Riiiight. So you know, this is Inu/Kag Hope u like, I hope to get more reviews this time. (  
  
Disclaimer: *Scoffs* Shit, I guess I don't *Feigned disappointment*  
  
Caught in between  
  
Chapter 1 I'll think about it.  
  
"Kagome! Are you up?" Mrs. Higurashi asked from downstairs, "Yes!" Kagome called lazily from in her pillow. She slowly got herself up and yawned and stretched. She sloppily dragged herself into the shower. She emerged about 15 minutes later, full of life and that energetic spark. "Come and eat!" Her mother called, Kagome ran downstairs and grabbed a burnt toast and ran out the door. "Bye mom!" "Have a good day at your new school honey!"  
  
Kagome was already late for class when she was running and was turning a corner when she bumped into someone on a skateboard, they both fell down. "Ow!" They said in unison, the boy got up first, "Sorry Kikyo" He said with a warm smile and offered his hand to help her up. She took it and looked at him curiously, 'Wow, he's really cute' She thought in awe, 'I don't even know his name and I'm two inches from jumping onto him. Ah! Where'd that come from?!' Inuyasha just stared at her and smiled, "Y'alright Kikyo? And what are you doing skipping class? You know that's my job" He asked in a chuckle, she came back to her senses. "Uh, I'm not Kikyo" She replied, barely audible. "Nope.It's not Kikyo" another male voice said from behind him, Miroku. "Huh?" Inuyasha asked as he inspected her, "Oh.Sorry then, you're right, she looks and smells ten times better than you" Inuyasha said plainly and skateboarded away. Kagome grunted and glared at him thought he didn't catch it twenty meters away. "Uhhh, you must forgive my friend, his name is Inuyasha and he is ill mannered and arrogant. What is your name?" Miroku asked, "Kagome" She replied softly and sweetly, she was happy to already make a friend, he kissed her hand and she blushed "My name is Miroku, you better get to class or you'll get a detention." He said with a warm smile. "What about you?" She asked suspiciously, "I'm used to it" He replied and skateboarded off to where Inuyasha went.  
  
"Alright quiet down, let's get some roll call now" The teacher said, he called off a bunch of names and got to Kagome, "Kagome Higurashi?" He asked, no one answered. "Kagome Higurashi?" He repeated, she stormed into class and exclaimed with a lack of breath "Here!" "Sango?" "Here!" "Kikyo?" "Over here!" "Inuyasha?" The teacher asked, he sighed, "Obviously not" he muttered. "Miroku?" He asked toggling his glasses, "Apparently not." He muttered. After about 5 minutes of class, Inuyasha rode in on his skateboard followed by Miroku and everyone started laughing. Inuyasha winked at Kikyo and she giggled. 'Oh great' Kagome thought lamely. She practically gasped, 'I'm not jealous am I? I don't even know who these people are!' Miroku winked at Sango and she groaned. "Inuyasha, Miroku, you're late, that is total disrespect to me and your classmates" The teacher lectured, "Well, not like we have respect for any of you" Inuyasha commented, the class was always silent when Inuyasha or Miroku spoke. "Well that's fine but you'll be-"Lemme guess, detention after school right? Am I right or am I right?" Miroku asked, the teacher scoffed, "Make it two" He replied. The two took their seats and pretended that nothing had happened, Inuyasha looked to his right to smile at Kikyo, then to his left to say 'Hey' to Sango. Miroku did the same from his spot behind Inuyasha. Except he smiled at Sango who this time, and a very rare time, giggled and smiled back, he then said 'Hey' to Kikyo.  
  
"You really plan ahead don't you Kikyo? The dance is two months away!" Inuyasha was amused when she asked him to go to the dance. "I'm not going Kikyo, I don't like dances" "Please?" Kikyo pleaded to the white haired, golden eyed hunk (God I can't believe I called him a hunk, I couldn't think of anything else to call him, and I wasn't using Inuyasha because I just wasn't going to), she and Inuyasha were sitting down at the cafeteria and eating without their two good friends Sango and Miroku because Kikyo said she wanted to speak to Inuyasha privately. Inuyasha sighed, "C'mon Kikyo, I said I don't go to dances" He replied dully as he sipped his pop. "Please Inuyasha honey?" She asked with puppy dog eyes and hands clapped together. He looked at her and nearly chuckled, "Did you call me honey?" He asked curiously with a small blush, "We only went on one date Kikyo, that hardly qualifies us as a couple" He said lamely. "You really don't like me do you?" Kikyo asked suddenly without her begging face on anymore but just suspicious. "It's not that Kikyo, it's just that I'm not sure I wanna commit to anyone yet" Inuyasha explained, 'God that sounded corny.Queer and feminine' Inuyasha thought with a shiver. The truth was he just wasn't into dances since one time a girl he asked a long time ago ditched him halfway through and said she didn't like him. So he figured he could make an excuse like what he just said because girls are sensitive like that. Kikyo's eyes lit up, "Oh wow! Inuyasha! I never knew you could be so sensitive!" She exclaimed joyfully, "Uh yeah sure" He replied quickly. Kikyo looked at him suspiciously, "Wait.You're lying aren't you" She asked plainly and boredly, she could always tell when he was lying, he sighed, she always won. "I'll think about it ok?" He asked as he finished off his Pepsi and got up to leave but was held down by Kikyo. "Aww thanks a lot Inu!" She said and kissed him on the cheek; he blushed and nodded.  
  
"So Sango." Miroku started innocently as his hand reached its destination.*Slap!* "Ok then!" He stated joyfully.  
  
Don't worry, I will definitely include way more Sango and Miroku and Kagome. I just thought that Kikyo could have this chapter. I will not kill her off in this story, even she gets a happy ending though I do promise an Inu/Kag Next chapters will definitely be way longer too. I just wanted to give you a brief outlook of where everyone stands. 


	2. Get to know her

Hi, sorry about this but it might take a long time to update the next chapter after this one. Im moving this week and it'll take a while to get organized, I will not abandon you I ask you do not abandon me. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha  
  
I sincerely apologize to Kikyo haters to how close Inu and Kikyo are in this chapter but towards the end of this chapter I give Inuyasha to Kagome. I also apologize for the lack of last names. Caught in between Chapter 2: Get to know her  
  
"I'll think about it ok?" He asked as he finished off his Pepsi and got up to leave but was held down by Kikyo. "Aww thanks a lot Inu!" She said and kissed him on the cheek; he blushed and nodded.  
  
The very next day.  
  
Inuyasha tapped his pencil on his notepad boringly and lamely stared at Mr. Ketterling, his elbow rested on his desk and hand supported his chin. He turned his head around to look and see what everyone else was doing, he was getting frantic. Inuyasha looked to Kikyo, who smiled at him and returned to her notes, Sango was completely devoted to jotting away Mr. Ketterling's lecture and Miroku who sat beside her, was leaning sideways to try and find an opportunity for a grope. The same as usual. Inuyasha turned his head and saw Kagome, he didn't even know her name yet he found himself mildly attracted. He wildly shook his head from any lecherous thoughts, after all, being a perv was Miroku's job who had just succeeded in his mission. Slap. No one even bothered to look at the commotion, everything was so protocol and repetitive. As Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome with a fidgeting right hand that went on and on tapping his pencil, he began to go insane until, "Inuyasha.Are you paying attention" The instructor said plainly and boredly. "No" Inuyasha returned to his normal self, rude and all, his was fine, simple, bored but sane. "Well let me reward you with a-"Why bother saying it, I'm not going to detention" Inuyasha interrupted dully. "Yes you are" Mr. K replied, "No, im not" And so began a series of arguments until Inuyasha felt gazes lay upon him. He turned to see, his friends were looking at him, that was fine, Kagome was looking at him blankly. 'Who the hell is that girl?' He thought, he clamed down a bit, 'Hey she's pretty.Shit! What the hell am saying?'. 'Wow.He's cute.Too bad he's a punk.' Kagome thought like she'd never seen a man before. The teacher noticed Inuyasha had stopped paying attention and was staring at this Kagome girl who was staring strait back, 'Why can't I stop looking at her?' and vise versa. They seemed locked. Mr. K only interrupted the mysterious silence between the two after about 5 seconds, "Ahem." He said. They came to their senses in unison and were both dumfound. (So they didn't come to their senses then huh?) "Yes.Very well. I suppose I should continue without further interruptions from any.Stupid students" He said, his head tilting and his gaze subtly shifting to Inuyasha and the whole class was laughing, even Miroku could barely stifle a chuckle but Sango and Kikyo glared at him for doing so. Inuyasha was still in a little trance to know what was going on. Kagome had giggled slightly. "As I was saying." Mr. Ketterling continued, "You will be starting your annual projects tomorrow. The topic is fantasy, you have to make a fairy tale. I will be pairing you up into groups of two" He explained and everyone 'Aww man' and 'Aw crap' was spread throughout the room. He called out all these names, "Kagome Higurashi-And.Inuyasha(Im sorry, somebody review me a good last name for Inu plz!) I feel sorry for you Kagome, especially since you're new" He joked, the class chuckled. Inuyasha looked around, he knew everyone's name and he never heard Kagome before so that must've been her, 'Oh great, what a coincidence' He thought lamely. "Sango(Last name) and Kikyo(God damit last name im so sorry)" The two nodded in approval. "And lastly Miroku Ishudei (Made it up) and Kouga- "Nooo!!!" Miroku called out loudly flailing his arms like a child. "Yea, what he said" Kouga added. Kouga had been an enemy with Inuyasha since first grade which made him a mutual enemy to all his friends including Miroku. "Im sorry, you'll have to work together or work alone" "Very well" Miroku replied "Ok" Kouga agreed, working alone sounded better.  
  
"So who's that girl again?" Miroku asked, the bunch was sitting at their table at the cafeteria at lunch time and munching down when Miroku spoke up. "Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha said, he wasn't even eating, he was focused on Kagome. "How'd you figure that out? She's new isn't she?" Sango asked curiously, "The teacher said so" Inuyasha replied simply. "And since when do you listen to the teacher?" Miroku asked, (Don't hate me for this) "Well I had to figure out who looked like my Kikyo" He said joyfully as he wrapped an arm around her. He immediately blushed crimson at what he just said and did, Kikyo also blushed and Sango and Miroku just stared suspiciously. Kikyo gave him a look that said 'Does that mean you'll go to the dance with me?' he gave one back that said 'I need to think remember?' "Ahem" Inuyasha retracted his arm and everyone pretended like nothing happened.  
  
"When you going to tell her?" Kikyo asked, "Tell her what?" Inuyasha asked, "That you aren't going to work with her on the project. You always work alone if you can't work with Miroku" Sango explained. "And Miroku for you" Kikyo added. "No better time than the present I guess" Inuyasha was a little nervous, this Kagome girl looked pretty sensitive and she seemed nice. He stood up and walked over to her table where she had already made several friends and said, "Hey, Higurashi, can I talk to you please?" He asked politely. "Um.Sure" She replied, her friends instantly shooed themselves away to another table to leave them to matters. "Ok.What is it then.Inuyasha was it?" She asked thoughtfully, "That's right" He answered, "Listen, uhh.Kagome, ok well first I wanna apologize for bumping into you the other day and making you late for class" Inuyasha explained, "That's alright, you didn't have to apologize" Kagome replied happily. "And the second thing is, don't take this personally, but for projects, the only person I can work with is my friend Miroku, that's just how it is, I'm sorry if I disappointed you just don't take it the wrong way though ok?" He asked, "Oh.Uh.Ok, yea. sure" Kagome looked really saddened, Inuyasha felt so dam guilty 'Ah crap'. Her eyes seemed to even get teary a bit, "Whoa hey! Uh cumon! You shouldn't waste tears on me, I'm dirty.Rotten. scum!" Inuyasha was looking for bad words to inflict on himself, he hated seeing girls cry, "But if it makes you feel better, you can hang out with us over there, you're welcome to join our little group" Inuyasha maintained his best effort to cheer her up. Kagome felt wanted and unwanted, so basically she felt weird, "Really?" She asked, "Of course" He replied sincerely. "C'mon, I'll take you to meet the outcasts" She giggled and nodded. "Oh no he's bringing her back here" Sango murmured, "You think she was too sensitive for it?" Miroku asked, "Definitely" Kikyou answered with a nod. "Hey guys this is Kagome, Kagome, that's Kikyo, Sango and Miroku" "Hi Kagome" Sango and Kikyo said, Miroku grinned mischievously, "We've met" He said slyly as he once again kissed her hand. She blushed, Sango glared, "Get off her lech!" She exclaimed, '.Jealously?' Inuyasha thought, Sango calmed down, once again they pretended like nothing happened, but Kagome still felt confused, "The word you're looking for is.Anyway" Kikyo suggested. "Well.I gotta get going, anyway, Inuyasha, if you ever change your mind I'm here" And with that she left. After school  
  
Inuyasha walked through the park watching kids laugh and play, it was on his way home so he figured he would observe how things went for little kids, he never really knew what was in store for him when he was that age. As soon as Inuyasha sat down on the bench Kagome popped out of nowhere, "Hey!" She joyfully greeted him. "K-Kagome!" Inuyasha was utterly shocked because I mean she just came out of nowhere. She sat down with him, "You like kids Inuyasha?" She asked, "Uh.Sure" He replied unsure of himself. After about ten minutes of just talking to each other, Inuyasha found himself more attracted to her with each passing moment. Her hair a wonderful raven, her beautiful face and his eyes drifted to her lips to which he blushed when he caught himself looking at them and turned away every now and then as they talked. They got up and started walking again, for about 20 minutes, they had a lot in common and had a lot to talk about, after some uncomfortable silence Inuyasha spoke up. "Hey Kagome, you're alright, I mean, you're pretty cool, and you seem fun, if it's still open, I'd like to take your offer and do the project with you" Inuyasha said, seemingly with difficulty. "Really? What changed your mind?" She asked, "Well jeez if you're gonna turn it into an interrogation then nevermind" Inuyasha answered, "No! I'm sorry! Sure the offer's still open! I'd love to work with you!" She exclaimed and hugged him. 'Wow' They both thought. They blushed furiously at what she did, but more at the thought that it felt good.  
  
Wohoo! 


	3. Study

Well it seems that we're not just moving, we're practically rebuilding the damn house! Im writing this at school so it might be a tad rushed. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Caught In Between Chapter 3 Study  
  
Inuyasha lay back on his locker with crossed arms and legs. 'Should I go to class.?' He asked himself mentally. He had at least three minutes to get there, he might as well.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Mr. Ketterling asked, Inuyasha raised his hand but the teacher was waiting for an oral response. "Inuyasha?" He called again, Inuyasha snapped his fingers, "Over here teach!" He exclaimed. He looked to Inuyasha and said bitterly, "Don't snap at me" "I wasn't snapping at you I was.Snapping.With you?" Inuyasha asked in reply. The teacher shook his head. "Kagome?" "Here!" Inuyasha turned his head to her, his jaw only slightly dropped. He could see every movement of her, her hair, her arms, her.front. He practically gasped, 'Am I checking her out?' He asked his conscience frantically. 'Yeah.You are'  
  
Lunchtime  
  
"So I'll drop by at about 6?" Inuyasha asked, "Hai" Kagome replied with a smile. They had just discussed studying feudal times so they could get a feel of fairy tales. With each passing hour Inuyasha grew more and more attracted to Kagome. Lunchtime had just started but Kagome had to leave because she was preparing the shrine for the special night, it was a festival in two days. Kikyo watched as they joyfully said their goodbyes, she was becoming a little hurt. "So you can work with Higurashi but never with me?" She asked. Inuyasha turned around, "Kikyo." He started, "You really don't like me do you?" She added, "No, Kikyo, it isn't like that! For the longest time I could only work with Miroku, but she just seems really easy going you know?" Inuyasha asked. "And I'm not?" She asked raising her voice. Inuyasha put his arms up in defense, "She's just really nice you know?" He asked nervously. Kikyo was getting angrier, she was about to yell when she felt something on her behind, *Grope, grope* SMACK. Miroku lay on the ground silently, he and Sango had been watching the whole time in amusement. "Oh so now you not only grope me but Kikyo too?!" Sango shouted. "Pervert!" Kikyo and Inuyasha screamed. "You misunderstand!" He said innocently. 'I was just trying to save Inuyasha.' He whispered to Sango. 'Awww' Sango thought that awfully nice, 'That's so sweet of you! You would get slapped to save your best friend from the same treatment!' She squealed in her whisper. "What got into her?" Inuyasha muttered. He continued, "Bet you any money Miroku said something sweet to her but that only lasts for so long until" Grope, Smack, Pervert! They both sighed. Inuyasha noticed something, when Kikyo was mad, all you had to do was get her mad at something else and you'd be fine!  
  
6:00 PM This is kind of rushed right? Sorry  
  
Inuyasha knocked on the door at Kagome's house, she was expecting him. The door opened, "Hi Inuyasha! Come on in! Meet my family!" She squealed happily, "Uhh-Ok" Kagome took his hand and dragged him to the kitchen, "That's Sota, my little brother" She started. "Are you sis' boyfriend?" Sota asked thoughtfully, they both blushed, 'Did you tell him that?!' Inuyasha whispered loudly, "Of course not!" Kagome screamed. "Sota Inuyasha is my FRIEND" Kagome straightened him out. "Oohhhhhh...Your BOYfriend?" He asked as he popped a chip into his mouth. She yelled in frustration, "NO! Just go and watch your anime or something!!" "Jeez Kagome, I didn't know the idea of me possibly being your boyfriend made you so stressed" Inuyasha said calmly. "No Inuyasha that's not the way I meant it, it's just that I have a hard time with Sota..That reminds me, Sota! Where's Mom and Grandpa?" She called from the kitchen to the living room. "Grandpa went perform an exorcism, Mom went shopping, they said they wanted to leave you two to thi." He stopped, 'Oh yeah im supposed to leave' he thought. "Bye sis im going to Kanna's house!" With that he ran out. "Odd." Kagome said. "So Kagome, I noticed there are a whole bunch of decorations in the shrine" Inuyasha stated. "Yeah, there's a festival in two days, I wanted to invite you Kikyo, Miroku and Sango. There'll be at least 100 other people two" Kagome was really enthusiastic about this. "But are we gonna get to studying sometime soon?" She suddenly asked. "Yea, so we study down here?" He asked. "Yea, make yourself at home, I need to go and get the research on the feudal ages up in my room" Inuyasha nodded.  
  
".And then the demon.he." Kagome yawned. Inuyasha snored, "Inuyasha? Are you really asleep?" She asked. They had done about an hour of studying and they were already tired. They were both on the couch, Inuyasha tilted a little until he fell slowly onto Kagome's lap. She nearly gasped but blushed instead, "Must've been that Ramen I fed him." She pointed out to herself. She didn't want to wake him, she didn't want him to stay on her lap either but, what would she do? Figure out next chapter!  
  
Should be a while till my next update, I don't have a pc. 


	4. Late night dreams

Hey guys, I did this after school so it shouldn't be rushed this time! ( Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha Caught in between chapter-4 Early night Dreams  
  
I'd love to thank all the reviewers I have, no matter how few there are! I'm glad that you guys are reading my story. Thank you: CharMoonshineINU dark fairy7 ying ying ulikepoop Reiji and San San as Herself Sorry I haven't been thanking u guys lately. In this chapter you'll see Inuyasha's thoughts are drifting towards Kagome a lot. I suspect there should be no more than 7 chapters left, perhaps more or less.  
  
To set the record strait, Inuyasha was never paying attention to that lecture of old days and demons. He had become intoxicated by Kagome's scent and fell asleep into a peaceful sleep. Kagome herself was hardly paying attention to what she was reading to him, she only looked at him from time to time in the corner of her eye and realized more and more how handsome he really was. When he fell asleep on her lap she wasn't sure what choice she would consider. "Uh.Ok.Inuyasha?" She asked softly. "Mmmm" Was his subconscious reply. "Kagome" He said from his slumber and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome practically jumped, she very carefully slid herself away and replaced herself with a pillow for Inuyasha to occupy himself with. She was blushing crimson, 'Did I just imagine that? That was scary!' Kagome thought in shock. Inuyasha moaned. Kagome grew aroused but was still confused, 'Is he dreaming what I think he is?!' She didn't want to invade his privacy but what else could a girl do? She started lightly panting. Inuyasha squeezed harder on the pillow. He chuckled lowly and smiled seductively. Inuyasha rolled off the couch and instantly woke. "Shit! Ow!" He yelled, he mostly landed on his head. Kagome gasped, and sighed in relief. Her panting slowed. Inuyasha finished rubbing his head and looked curiously at Kagome, "What's up Kagome? Y'aright?" He asked thoughtfully. "Um.Uhh, yeah, I-I'm fine" She stuttered shakily. "Sure?" He asked again, "Yeah" She replied. "What time is it?" Inuyasha asked, "Well you got here at six, we studied for an hour and you fell asleep!" Kagome said with a giggle, she was trying to hide her nervousness. "Did I? Sorry, guess I'm not that interested in fairy tales" Inuyasha chuckled nervously. "How long was I asleep for?" He asked suddenly, "Only about 10 minutes" Kagome said. "Oh, ok then. Umm.Still in the mood for studying or.?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah.Sure, just don't fall asleep, you scared me there" She instantly wished she hadn't said that. "Scared you?" Inuyasha asked lamely, "How did I SCARE you?" He asked. "Nothing, it's just that you umm.Let's study ok?" She asked. "Tell me Kagome!" "Uhhh.When you fell on the floor I thought you were hurt when you cursed aloud" She made an excuse that was believable. "Oh, I worried you? Sorry, I swear all the time though." Inuyasha just found another trait he liked about Kagome, he chuckled. "You're too nice to people you know?" He asked. "Ehehe, sure"  
  
"Kagome wake up!" Mrs. Higurashi called, Kagome woke instantly, "Where's the fire" she mumbled. Inuyasha woke and looked around, "Where am I?" He muttered. He recalled last night, but only faintly.  
  
Flashback Again after listening for another hour of this horrible lecture, Inuyasha half fell asleep and Kagome yawned. Mrs. Higurashi just arrived when Inuyasha fell on Kagome's lap. "Whoops! Sorry to interrupt!" She stated joyfully. "Mom!" Kagome complained, "Not what you think!" She added. That's when Inuyasha woke, he was easy to wake, "Huh? What? Where?" He asked frantically with his eyes still half shut. "Kagome, take your friend to the guest room to the guest room, he looks tired" Her mother said happily and calmly. "But Mom-"Not buts, take him upstairs" End Flashback  
  
Inuyasha felt very awkward, he just met Kagome and he slept over. And he recalled a certain dream to which he enjoyed, he wasn't certain what it was about though. He sloppily walked downstairs where Kagome was already eating. "Uh.Sorry I fell asleep again.I should be going now" He muttered with a yawn. "Oh! Won't you have breakfast with us?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, Kagome gave her a warning glare, she instantly caught it and added, "Or you don't have to if you don't want to" "Yea I think I'll go.Wonder what mom and dad are gonna say" He mumbled the last part. He sighed and left out the door. Kagome dropped her spoon and sighed in relief, she couldn't be the same with him after she heard that dream. She wasn't sure she even liked him like that, and she definitely knew she wasn't ready for what she had heard.  
  
Inuyasha arrived home and knocked on his locked door, he looked at his watch, "Are they still sleeping at 9 o'clock?" He asked himself. His older brother Sesshomaru answered, "Hello little brother" He said plainly and boredly. "Nice to see you're alive and well" He added, Inuyasha glared and let himself in. "Late night?" Sesshomaru asked sincerely as he dug in the fridge and poured himself some orange juice. "Mhmm" Inuyasha replied lazily as he dragged himself upstairs. Sesshomaru never really cared what Inuyasha did and never reported it to their parents.  
  
At school, late again. "I have been getting many complaints that none of you like any of your partners, well I devised an activity, you will have to get to know your partner and present all you know about them to the class." Mr Ketterling explained, "Other than that and the fairy tale project, you have no homework, and the rest of this class is yours to do what you will with." "Sango you know I'd never do that, you're the only person I'd ever grope" Miroku said softly. "Really?" She asked hopefully, "Of course" He replied and with that he groped her, she giggled and slapped him. 'Why am I flattered by that?' She asked herself.  
  
Well I have to leave now, but uhh, I promise ill include more Sango and Miroku. Please review! 


	5. Side order of shame

SO uhhh...Ok, next chapter with a side order of shame!  
  
Do not own Inuyasha  
  
Caught in between chapter 5: Side order of Shame Thank you eddie4. I love ur stories im so glad you like mine. You seem to be my only updater today.( Owell..  
  
"Again, these two projects are your only homework and your only work all together. So get with your partners and learn about them, ladies and gentlemen.you have the period." Everyone scurried around to find their partners, Miroku starting writing things down about himself. Name: Miroku Ishudei Age: 16 Sex: Yes please..Male Appearance: Sexy guy. Completely irresistible. Attitude: Nice, fun, funny, cool. A little seductive. Yeah, Miroku's full of himself isn't he?  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha gathered themselves to a table near the back. "So how old are you?" Kagome asked, "16" Inuyasha replied boredly. "You are?" Inuyasha asked lamely, "16" She replied. "I'm assuming you're male human being" Kagome said slowly, "Not exactly." Inuyasha said turning his head. "Wha?!" Kagome was shocked, was Inuyasha a girl?! "I'm not completely human" He added. Kagome sighed in relief. "But you ARE a man right?" She asked. 'Well of course!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "But aren't you disgusted? I'm a Hanyou! A half demon!" ".Uhhh, well not really." She said, Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. 'Guess I was a fool to flatter myself. He's a Hanyou so that would explain his dream about me the other night' Kagome thought to herself with a small hint of sadness that not even SHE noticed. Inuyasha remained looking at her as her head drooped just a little, "Wait a minute! You ARE disgusted with me aren't you!?" He asked angrily. "What, i-No!" "I'm fine with it Kagome, I got used to only having 3 real friends, just don't lie to me! It feels 10 times worse!" Kagome herself got a little angry. "3 friends?! You're the most popular guy in school!! If being a hanyou is SO bad then why does everybody like you?!!" She screamed right into his face. "BECAUSE NOBODY KNOWS!!!" "WELL IM NOT DISGUSTED WITH DEMONS OR HALF DEMONS, BUT LIVING A LIE IS SOMETHING TO BE DISGUSTED ABOUT!!!!!" By now everyone was looking at them. No1 knew what was going on though. Sango, Kikyo, and Miroku watched horrified, they knew he told her about himself with hopes that she would be ok with it. "Kagome, Inuyasha, take it outside!" Mr. K exclaimed. "Fine!" They both screamed in unison. Outside they continued to argue. "So tell me something Kagome! Would you have been fine about hanyou's before we were friends!? Well?!" He asked suspiciously. "Of course!! I have no problems with demons or half demons!!!!!" "AND YOUR TELLING ME IM LYING ABOUT MYSELF! SPARE ME YOUR FEIGNED RIGHTOUSNESS WENCH!!!!" "IM NOT THE ONE WHO HAS A DREAM ABOUT EVERY GIRL HE MEETS!!!"  
  
Sorry this chapters so short, I bet u hate clifs huh? I need to think of how Inuyasha will react. Ps, its Christmas I will either definetly update or definetly not update.. 


	6. The half breed

Hello. Im sorry I didn't update during the holidays but we're still having trouble with the moving to the new house. Anywho, get ready for the sixth.seventh.What chapter is this? Ah who cares. Disclaimer, do not own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 6 methinks Caught in between The half breed.  
  
This chapter might has a lot of swearing in it, so.Be warned or something.  
  
".Mom?" chibi Inuyasha asked softly to his mother. "Yes dear, what is it?" She asked in reply. "Are half breeds.dis-gustng?" Inuyasha said the last word with difficulty. "No son. Not at all" She replied with a light smile. "Mom.What's disgusting mean?" Inuyasha got the hang of the word. "Oh, son" She hugged him tightly and let her tears flow, confusing little Inu End flashback  
  
"Why did you lie to me.? (Okay guys, I may have screwed up. In the story, did I mention that he still had both his parents alive..? If I did, pretend that the mother is his step mom. I believe that was like chapter 4 near the end where it says Sesshomaru never reported anything to their parents implying they still had a mom. Pretend it's the step mom k?) "Why.? Why didn't you tell me the truth?!" "Why!!?" Inuyasha fell to his knees and let the fist of his hands mash the hard cold dirt as they had previously been rising to the sky to add effect to his yelling. He was at the grave of his mother, in broad daylight.People stared at you if you yelled at a grave in broad daylight, trust me, I tell from experience lol. Though he told Kagome it was alright that he was rejected alright, he was completely lying. He hated that feeling, he was usually able to bottle it all up but because he had come to care about her so much so quickly.You get the point. And now.it actually felt better to yell at someone and let out some rage. But it now felt worse that first of all, he yelled his ass off at Kagome, and second of all, she would most probably not change her mind about rejecting him. "She started it" He muttered. Flashback "You see!? How do you fucking sleep when you look at YOUR lies Kagome??!! I SAID it was fucking fine to reject me but to lie about it and throw in my face two seconds later, that took guts!" Inuyasha continued very harshly and bitterly. "I-Inuya I-I'm sorr-"Shut the fuck up with your SORRYS and APOLOGIES, I mean you're only telling the truth about how half breeds are disgusting, right?!!!" Inuyasha screamed with his full force. He was completely in a trance of rage. Inside the class, the other students murmured until they were quieted by a fierce roar from Mr. Ketterling. Kikyou, Miroku and Sango were very worried by the muffled yells outside. "You know what Kagome? I don't fucking need this, im outta here." With that Inuyasha walked quickly away. All that time, Kagome was speechless, she was so scared. What had she done? If only she could explain. End flashback 'Okay, so maybe I was the one who started it when I accused her of being disgusted with me...Was she actually accepting me..? So I was the one who threw something in HER face.Dammit..... "Stella!" Inuyasha called out to no one (Anyone guess what that last word is from?)  
  
Flashback (Kagome) "it was fucking fine to reject me but to lie Shut the fuck up with your SORRIES and APOLOGIES" "I don't fucking need this" End flashback 'Stop.Stop.Stop it!' Kagome covered her ears and knelt down in attempt to seize the screams inside. She was trying to get home even though it was only after first period. How had things gone so bad so quickly? 'It's all my fault! How could I say that to him?! What've I done to him?! He was so nice before!' "aaaaNo!!" She was so sad to be blunt. She let herself down on the sidewalk and wept freely. "Kagome! Kagome!!" Sango and Miroku looked for Kagome and Kikyou looked for Inuyasha. "Kagome!" They called again, "Look, Sango! There she is!" They rushed over to the lump that was Kagome on the sidewalk, "Kagome!" Sango helped her up though she seemed a little lifeless.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you?" Kikyou asked to the air. She concentrated. Where.Where could he possibly be? She focused her miko powers and found him. "The cemetery!" She exclaimed. "Inuyasha, are you there?" She asked, it was nearly lunch time. She spotted him kneeling limp at his mother's grave. "Inuyasha!" She held him up with difficulty and dragged him to the edge of the cemetery, "Inuyasha what are you doing? People are staring you know?" She grunted and muttered as she dragged him. "Phew!" She sighed and plopped herself down next to him. She looked into his bored face. His eyes where open.But he was sleeping. She screamed, waking Inuyasha, "What!? What is it?!" He yelled and scrambled to his feet. "Nothing" Kikyou replied. Inuyasha looked down and saw Kikyou. "Oh.Did I.fall asleep?" Inuyasha asked. Poor Inu, always falling asleep in the wrong places. "Inuyasha..Are you okay?" Kikyou asked slowly. Inuyasha sat down, and looked away, "You gave us all a scare" She added. "No.I'm not ok." He said softly. "Talk to me Inuyasha. I know you told Kagome you were a half demon. And by the loud noises I judge she didn't take it so well." She remarked sadly. "No, but I don't think it was her fault." He added, still looking away. "Well, I could actually hear the whole argument. I am a priestess" She stated. "So then. You heard everything I said to her. You probably don't wanna hang around me any more. And you could definitely tell that she was probably telling the truth about how she didn't really despise me." Inuyasha finished sadly and slowly. "Inuyasha, look at me. I did hear everything you said to her. And I think you just needed to let off some steam, what you said was no less fair than what she said to you." "Yeah but.she only said one thing and then I said a whole bunch of things. How could that be fair to her.?" "The fairness could only be determined by how you felt when she said that despicable thing to you. Do you think that the hurtfulness of what you said to her was fair in comparison to what she said to you.?" She asked curiously. "...Yes" He replied. Now don't get all hicky that maybe he hates Kagome or that she hates him, its just that it really really really hurt him when she said he dreams about every girl he meets. "Thank you Kikyou.Thank you for sticking by me. So does that mean you'll still hang out with me?" He asked softly with hope. "Inuyasha, all psychiatry and counseling aside. No matter what you did or what you said to anyone, I will always be here for you." She tilted his head to her and kissed him. She stood up and helped him to his feet, he blushed a little and she chuckled. "And I will be there for you when you find a way to apologize to Kagome" She added. "W-What? I thought you said what I said was fair!" He pouted as they walked. "Yes, it was fair, and it will be fair that you both apologize to each other." Kikyou said with a smile. "And I thought you said all psychiatry and counseling aside!" He furthered the pouting. "Yes, I put those aside so I could tell you I'd be there for you and so I could kiss you, not so I could tell you to apologize to her" She replied, still joyfully smiling. Inuyasha blushed furiously and looked away. "Inuyasha, to tell you the truth, if I was speaking to you with my normal attitude, I wouldn't tell you to apologize, I would tell you to do what you think you should do. So you could listen to the priestess or you could listen to Kikyou" She said wisely and left him dumbfounded as she walked away. She continued to talk "I'll be getting back to school, you should go and rest at home.But then, that's just a priestess talking. Do what you find best at the moment. I really hope I can be there for you some more Inuyasha, like if you consider going to the dance"  
  
Kagome finally emerged from her lifeless trance and Miroku and Sango gasped in relief. "Oh man.Where am I.?" She asked drowsily. The last thing she could remember was passing out on the sidewalk. She was a miko too, but she didn't have too much control, she was overwhelmed by too many feelings so she fainted. "Kagome, you're here, at my house" Sango said to her clearly enough for a deaf man. "God! Sango don't be so loud and clear ok?" Miroku asked, she frowned, "She fainted and woke up, she wasn't in a coma" He added sarcastically. She slapped him and laughed, "Silly, I knew that!" "S-Sango, Miroku?" Kagome asked weakly, she sat up dramatically and felt her head, "Ow!!" She screamed. "Why does my head hurt?" She asked. They both looked at her, "You see Sango? Completely normal, you faint, you wake up, nothing to it" He explained. "Somebody answer me? Why does my head hurt?" She asked again. "Because Miroku dropped you while carrying you here, oh and he groped you several times" Sango said lamely. "Did not!" Miroku protested, "Did too!" "Did not!" And so began a series of arguments which Kagome blocked off and thought of Inuyasha. 'Oh.He's going to be mad at me forever!!' she thought, very angry with herself. So, why had she let herself go off like a bomb on Inu? 'Why DID I yell at him like that?' She wondered. Then she figured it out. 'I never really get mad like that..EVER. Was I bottling up rage all these years without knowing it? I mean, I am a priestess, im not really allowed to get mad. Should I apologize? If I do, how will he react? Will he yell at me? Will he still think I hate hanyous? ' Will he yell? Accuse her of hating Hanyous again? End up rejecting HER? Say it's Ok? Apologize also? Apologize before she does? Or will he go mad and eat a live chicken with mustard and ketchup?  
  
You really don't have to but you can vote on which one you think will happen. Know this, your votes do not affect my choices. I have already decided what happens. Some chapters later, he actually MIGHT eat a live chicken.Without the ketchup and mustard. To give you an outlook: Next Chapter try to apologize, things go wrong, fight over Inu  
  
Chapter after that Koga comes in the picture and proves Kagome's point that Inuyasha DOES care about her when he gets JEALOUS But he hides it behind Kikyou and their lovey doveyness  
  
Chapter after Koga do something bad to Kagome and Inuyasha goes demons trance on him like he's a LIVE CHICKEN  
  
Chapter after Everyone ends up happy somehow!!  
  
And somewhere in between will be focusing on some Miroku/Sango  
  
I've been watching too much MXC if anyone else watches it.  
  
Probably in a few chapters will be the fight over Kagome between Koga and Inu and it will be a love tri-err.A love square. So comes the title's meaning, 'Caught in between' 


	7. The Miroku Breakthrough and the fight ov...

Ok, I got a new style of writing. I call it, 'Adam's formula of writing that draws people in because it has detail' I think it's a catchy name for a style of writing. You could just call it DETAIL if you want.  
  
Disclaimer: burn in hell Rumiko. ehehehehe Don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Caught in between chapter 7 The Miroku breakthrough and the start of the fight over Inu  
  
'Should I apologize? If I do, how will he react? Will he yell at me? Will he still think I hate hanyous?'  
  
Kagome plopped herself down defeated on her bed. She went straight home from Sango's where she denied her mother explanations on why she was back from school so soon.  
  
Flashback As soon as Sango and Miroku stopped arguing, Kagome asked. "Where's Kikyo?" Sango turned her head from the now injured Miroku to Kagome and replied. "She went off to find Inuyasha-"To tell the truth" Miroku interrupted, "She seemed to be more on Inuyasha's side than yours" He said calmly as a matter of fact. "Well.I can't really blame her, she's a miko like me and she must've heard what I said to him, you guys didn't hear the argument." Said Kagome sadly. "By the way, what DID happen.?" Sango asked. Kagome shook for a second or two and then burst into tears, running back home. End flashback  
  
Kagome slowly cried herself to sleep. Too bad she fell into a deep slumber only moments before a sudden wind blew the white curtains open as Inuyasha leapt in. He stood by the window for a little while, taking a long look at the room's neat interior. It was all pretty, clean and perfumed like Kagome. He only had to wait a few more minutes before the satisfying spring breeze disturbed her sleep a little. He noticed some small stains on her cheeks, she had been crying a lot. 'I guess I can't be surprised that she didn't stay in school today after what I said to her.' Inuyasha thought slowly. He saw her move a little bit. Could he do it? How exactly would she react? He shook his head vigorously and jumped out the window just as she woke up. Kagome looked around, the window was open and the wind gracefully lifted her hair and she smiled lightly, ' the wind feels good.didn't I close the window?' She wondered. Miroku and Sango were still in her bedroom. "Don't get any ideas" Sango ordered bitterly. "Hard not to, were alone in your bedroom, one can only imagine what's going on in my head" Miroku commented sarcastically. "If who I am bothers you then throw me out" He suggested calmly. "Being a pervert isn't who you ARE, it's just an adjective" Sango contested. "A pervert is someone who takes things that are good and makes it bad" Miroku stated, "So how is that an adjective?" He asked. "Ok, so if who you are is a pervert, look at it this way, if you were a burglar, yourself is indeed a burglar, isn't it? Wouldn't you want to change something like that?" Sango inquired. "I would, but I'm not a burglar, I don't steal things" He replied. "You steal something every time you grope a girl, you steal their dignity and make them feel like an object" "Sango.is that how I make you feel? Like an object?" Miroku asked sadly. Sango felt just a teeny bit guilty. "Sometimes.when you're being a pervert." "Sango." He whispered, that went through his heart very harshly, "I'm so sorry, Sango please forgive me! I promise I'll never do it again!" Miroku pleaded desperately. "Relax Miroku! Don't be so urgent! I forgive you after every time you grope me" Sango said with a worried voice, what was with Miroku? "You do?" He asked, suddenly lighting up. "Yes, every time I slap you I feel a little bit better." "But you know that doesn't make it okay to grope me" She warned. "Well to tell you the truth Sango, my pervert attitude is only a part of me, no one is really 100% lecher" Miroku cleared. "I know that, see you're being nice to me right now" "I was always just joking around when I was being a pervert, I guess I thought it was funny, Sango, never again, if I had known before-" He was clobbered by a hug, "How can you be so nice? I feel like I'm dreaming!" Sango exclaimed, Miroku struggled not to get ideas of the meaning of what she just said.  
  
Outside Inuyasha was pretty sure Kagome had not woken up yet, he leaned on the side of the house under her window and started humming a tune. 'I know that tune.. Who's humming that?' Kagome looked outside where she heard Inuyasha singing light enough so that it was barely audible until he rose the volume a little bit. "Left on an east bound train. Gone first thing this morning. Why's what's best for you, always the worst thing for me?" Inuyasha was a perfect mimic in voices. Kagome smiled warmly, he had come over, did he want to apologize? Inuyasha still didn't notice she was awake, "When am I gonna learn, why cause I'm tried of hating, when will it be your turn, why cause I'm tired of waiting. No I don't, No I don't, No I don't," Suddenly Inuyasha went into full throttle singing convinced that no one was watching. "Well No I don't find faith in your forced feelings, not fooled by your misleadings, won't buy the slime you're selling, tired of this lie you're telling, I won't, I don't, I don't do this anymore" Kagome felt a tear come down her cheek, a happy tear, she giggled a little and covered her mouth with a large smile. Inuyasha stopped, great someone was watching, he looked up, Kagome! He jumped up as he sang, "I won't, I don't, I don't do this anymore" He finished the last words softly as he landed and took Kagome into his arms. Kagome was totally shocked. "I'm sorry" He said quickly. "What?" Kagome asked, did he just apologize, she wasn't even sure he needed to. "I understand if you hate me, even if you don't hate hanyous , I just...I didn't want to say all those things to you, I'm sorry." He repeated. "Inuyasha I don't hate you at all! I'm so sorry for what I said" Inuyasha felt like he was dreaming, he sighed in relief, "So you'll forgive me then?" He asked hopefully as he released her. "So long as you forgive me" She replied, Inuyasha nodded and sat back on the windowsill. "By the way Inuyasha, you have a sexy singing voice" Aghh!!" Inuyasha was so embarrassed that he fell off the window all the way to the ground. "Inuyasha!! Inuyasha are you okay!?" Kagome screamed, "I'm fine" He grumbled from the ground. He rose up and dusted himself off, 'THAT was embarrassing' He thought with a blush. Kagome rested her elbow on the windowsill and her cheek on her palm, she smiled and said "You see? Hanyous are cute AND strong!" She complimented, Inuyasha blushed again, "Uh, thanks..Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow then"  
  
The very next morning. Kagome arose from her bed and wiped her eyes, she walked to the shower with her eyes closed and took a shower. She came out all perfect and energetic, she felt like this was a whole second first day of school. The carnival was tonight, she was going to ask Inuyasha to come with her, all was well. Kagome raced downstairs and out the door as she shouted her goodbye to her mother.  
  
Inuyasha sat up and looked around, he chuckled as he looked at his clock, 10:00 AM, he wondered why nobody woke him up. He walked downstairs and called, "mom? Dad? Sesshomaru?" No one answered. "Probably went on another vacation without me" he muttered. He slipped on some new clothes and walked tiredly out the door.  
  
The bell rang for second period as Inuyasha finally entered the school, he traveled to his locker slowly and stupidly. He growled in frustration as he failed to open his locker, he punched it and made a few dents. He clawed at the lock until it fell off. He took his books and went to his class. "Inuyasha you're late--"Shutup, I'm here aren't I?" Inuyasha asked. He walked to his desk and sat down. The teacher was about to talk again "Inuyash-"I said Shutup!!" Inuyasha screamed. He confused just about everyone in the class. "Get the hell out of my classroom" Mr. K ordered. Inuyasha stood up and walked out quickly. The class muttered, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and Kagome were very concerned, suddenly, Miroku became enlightened. 'I see, so it's finally happened. It is his 17th birthday, the fool, he must've forgotten' Miroku thought with a chuckle. "Miroku, do you what's going on?" Sango asked, "I might. Excuse me Mr. K? May I be relieved of class? I believe I know understand why Inuyasha is acting strangely, it is a very extreme circumstance" Miroku said seriously, everyone looked at him. "You mean he doesn't NORMALLY act like this?" The teacher asked, "No, not exactly...may I?" He asked again, "Very well" Mr. K waved him off. 'NOW what's going on?' Kikyo wondered. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha!!" Miroku called. "What?!" He yelled, "When's your birthday?" He asked, "What, what the -"When the hell is it?!!" He interrupted loudly. "1987. September...6" He said very slowly, Miroku nodded. "Holy fuck!!! I'm seventeen??!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh shit no no no no no no no no no no no, this isn't good, this is really really bad, this can't happen. Miroku, you gotta help me" Inuyasha pleaded. "THAT'S why no one was at my house, they wanted to give me the house for the day so I could bring back a girl and fucking have sex with her!" He screamed in horror. "Inuyasha, Miroku, are you ready to come back in now?" Mr. K asked as he opened the door. "Uhh, I dunno, lemme see" Inuyasha suggested. He peeked inside the classroom, he looked at everyone, especially the girls, well, he didn't feel any extra attraction than normal. "yeah, I think I'm ready, sorry 'bout that Jarrett" Inuyasha said, "That's Mr. K to you!" Mr. Ketterling replied. "Whatever"  
  
At lunch, Inuyasha was extra careful not to pay attention to too many people. This thing would only last a day before he felt normal again. "How are you feeling?" Miroku asked and patted his hand on his back. "Like I took too much Viagra" He replied sarcastically. "Ahahaha, that's not good, try not to look at anyone ok?" Miroku asked. "Got it" "Hey Inuyasha, are you ok?" Kikyo asked. "Dandy" He replied. "You know, Kagome's having a party tonight at the shrine, she's invited all of us, wanna come with me?" Kikyo asked hopefully, "Sure, why not?" She squealed with joy. "did you just accept her offer?" Miroku asked as Kikyo left, "Yeah, I think I did" Inuyasha said obviously. "Was it because of the-"No, it wasn't, I'm not that out of control Miroku" Kagome inched over to Inuyasha, she found her courage and spoke, "Hey Inuyasha, the carnival is tonight, you wanna come with me?" She asked. "Sure, AHH!!" Miroku hit him on the head for being so stupid. "Kagome, I need to tell you something" Miroku whispered. "You better not be telling her about my problem" Inuyasha warned dully. "No of course not" Inuyasha was really stupid today, most of his brains left him. "You see, it's Inuyasha's birthday today, he's 17 now, do you know what that means?' Miroku asked quietly. 'Heeeee's...Not 16 anymore?' Kagome asked, Miroku sweat dropped, 'He's a Hanyou, at the age of 17, Hanyous seek mates and will accept anyone as long as they are fitting for him, he's already accepted Kikyo's request to go with her to the carnival. But I'm afraid I'm not going to let him go because he could do something he might regret' Miroku explained. Kagome sighed, she was so happy when she heard him say 'Sure'.  
  
Carnival night. Miroku and Sango walked together at the carnival in the Higurashi shrine. "So, how DID you keep Inuyasha from going?" Sango asked. "I told him it was cancelled, he might get mad tomorrow but he'll thank me." "Where's Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked, "There he is!" She squealed and ran up to him. Miroku and Sango face-faulted "He's here?" Miroku asked, "This can't be good." "Miroku! You told me it was cancelled!" Inuyasha yelled. "I thought it was!" Miroku defended himself nervously. "You didn't tell me when you figured out it WASN'T cancelled?" He asked suspiciously. "Must've slipped my mind" "Whatever"  
  
An hour later. "Hm, I thought Inuyasha wasn't coming." Kagome murmured as she looked at him and Kikyo joyfully have fun together. "Hey, guys, having fun?" Kagome asked happily. "Yeah" Inuyasha replied enthusiastically. "Can I uhh, talk to you, Kikyo please?" She asked. "Me? Sure" They walked a distance from Inuyasha leaving him bored. "Kikyo, do you know what's happening to Inuyasha? Did Miroku tell you?" She asked. "No, why, what's happening?" Kikyo looked back to see Inuyasha running away at a fast pace. "Wait! Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Kikyo called, she ran after him. "Oh, it's no use" Kagome said. "Hey Kagome, what's up?" Koga asked from behind her. She turned around, "Oh, Koga right? Nothing's up, it's a fun carnival though right?" She asked, "You bet, did you arrange all of this?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah, me and my mom" Kagome replied. "That's awesome" Koga said. "Wanna take a walk?" He purposed. "Oh, sure" Koga was wearing blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a light jacket. (A/N: See? I can write descriptively sometimes) "You know Kagome, I don't see you having a lot of fun, you organized this thing you deserve to have a blast you know?" Koga asked. "Well, I wanted to have fun with my friends but they're occupied with their closer friends" Kagome admitted. "Your friends aren't very nice then" He implied. "They are, it's just they developed more serious relationships with other, that's why I set this up, for people like that" Kagome replied. "How'd you like to be one of those people?" Koga asked. Kagome looked up at him, "I'd love that" She finally said, "Let's go have some fun then!" Truthfully, Kagome would've rather been spending time with Inuyasha but she deeply appreciated Koga's generosity. A storm started up, it was pouring and almost everyone ran away. The few that remained were Inuyasha, Kikyo, Sango and Miroku, Koga and Kagome. Kagome and Koga laughed happily and joyfully with each other even in the rain. Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha and Kikyo in a passionate kiss. She gasped, Kikyo didn't even know! "I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha" Kikyo called. The rain that poured washed away most of Inuyasha's lust and desire. "Kagome? Are you ok?" Koga asked, "I'm fine" She said lightly. "No your not, you're crying, what's wrong?" It wasn't the fact that Kikyo didn't know and Kagome felt sorry for her, it was that Inuyasha kissed her and Kagome realized her feelings toward him. Kagome suddenly lifted her head up to meet Koga's eyes and kissed him until she was convinced she was right. "Um, I'm sorry," Kagome apologized "Don't be. Want me to walk you inside?" "No that's alright. Thanks so much, I had a lot of fun" "I'm glad, I'll see you later ok?" He asked, she nodded. Kagome only kissed him to see if she had feelings for him. She was scared that she loved Inuyasha. And if she felt more toward Inuyasha without ever even touching him and less toward Koga even when kissing him, she had to be in love with Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango had departed, officially a couple. Inuyasha stared at Kagome through the rain, he had seen them kiss, he didn't know why, but he felt a little heart broken. Just a little. His human blood took back over his brain and now he regretted what he just did. "Kagome" He whispered to himself. She let out one tear after another until they fell like the rain, she wept freely and ran inside, leaving Inuyasha a little scared that he might have done something he shouldn't have. 


	8. Authors Note

A/N I've decided to put this story on hold for now. Im just not feeling the vibe I used to for it. I'll probably continue after march break, 


	9. And Now She Loved Him

Is anyone still reading this? Guess I'll find out.

Disclaimer I do not own Inuaysha

Chapter 8-Caught In Between

And Now She Loved Him

Inuyasha looked around, he was at a carnival. He didn't remember much but the only thing he needed as motivation to move was Kagome running, crying.

"Kagome!" He called.

"Wha…What happened…?" He asked himself, confused.

But she left him thinking that maybe he did something he shouldn't have.

He ran after her, determined to get some answers.

"Kagome!" He called again. He banged on the door of the house.

"Kagome, let me in! Come on! I'm soaking wet out here!" He complained.

She didn't open the door though, she just escaped his sight to other parts of the house.

Inuyasha tried to open it but it was locked.

Finally, after just under 10 minutes of banging and yelling, the door opened and revealed a very angry Kagome.

"What?!" She demanded.

"Kagome…what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked, clearly concerned.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" She snapped bitterly.

"Yeah, right! First you were crying and now you're yelling in my face! Tell me! How did I get here! I don't even remember what happened!!"

"You seemed to know what was happening when you had your mouth all over your girlfriend!" Kagome said in his face.

"What are you talking about?! I don't have a girlfriend! What's all this about?!" Suddenly, images rushed to his head of wild lust that had overcome him earlier.

'Wha…What?' He wondered.

'I…I didn't do that…' He thought with a puzzled look on his face. Inuyasha thought more of it only to have a door slam in his face.

'Is that why Kagome's mad? But…that wouldn't make any sense! Why would she care? But...how...wha...'

He gave up on knocking on the door and began walking home. It was a little far away but he guessed that it was about time to get back.

Inside, Kagome leaned against the door and fell slowly to a crouch, weeping.

"I can't believe this is making me so mad! I don't understand!" She screamed in frustration.

'I just met Inuyasha! Why do I care who he kisses? He's just a friend!'

She rose slowly, scared that her brain might be faster than she was and that maybe…maybe she was in love with Inuyasha. Kagome shooed the thought immediately and shook her head wildly. She didn't want to think like that. How could love hurt so much? It was by this question that she convinced herself that she did not love him.

When Inuyasha finally got home, the door was locked. Oh yeah, he had locked it when he left for the carnival and his family were still gone for him to have the house that night. Just thinking about what they expected him to do gave him shivers. Then he thought about Kagome in that way. He slapped himself harshly for actually entertaining thoughts like that even for a minute.

He dug in his pockets for a key but found none.

'Dammit! Where am I going to go? Kikyo lives like 5 miles away. Miroku…no, I won't ask him for help. Sango might let me in.' and with that thought he rushed to Sango's house, pounding on the door.

A tired face popped out an upstairs window. Sango stared at Inuyasha and said

"Ugh!" She closed the window and rushed downstairs.

Once the door was opened she demanded,

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?!" It was more of an angry whisper.

"Come on, Sango! Let me in! I'm soaking out here!" He was pleading with her, something he probably never did before. But given the situation, he needed to at least be inside a warm house to sort things out.

"You can sleep on the couch. And you shouldn't go to school tomorrow either; you caught a cold in that weather." Sango scolded him mockingly as she went back upstairs.

"Sango...thanks."

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up with the sun shining too brightly in his eyes. His left clawed hand shielded his vulnerable golden orbs.

The rays of yellow and white shot straight through though, and he realized that it wasn't morning, Inuyasha was dreaming. He observed with squinting eyes to get a vague picture of what looked to be Kagome. She was like an angel with that light surrounding her.

He whispered her name gently and she came into his arms. He realized that it was in fact, Miroku, and not Kagome. He woke up abruptly, screaming,

"NO!!" He yelled. His rough breathing slowly eased and his ribcage he felt, was slightly hurt. He looked around, seeing that he was on the floor. Again, he fell asleep in a friend's house and again he fell off the couch to injure himself.

"Fell asleep in someone else's house again." He muttered as he rubbed his sore ribs.

Inuyasha attempted rising and was rewarded with the knowledge that his body hurt from the bottom of his chest and under, the surge of pain stopped just below his waistline and just above his Ahem! I think we understand.

He yawned dryly, taking into account that this was Sango's house and that he probably shouldn't touch anything.

He searched around for a clock but was startled when one rang furiously right in front of him. He stared dully at it, and then saw that it was ten.

Without brushing his teeth, showering or even anything, he walked out the door.

Kagome listened boredly to the lecture she was forced to bear with. Her heart's ache dwindled as she thought of all the fun times she had already had with their little group. But Kagome realized that that group was probably already over since she left Inuyasha out in the rain.

By lunch, she wasn't sure what to think anymore. Or where to sit. She found Sango and Miroku with Inuyasha sitting together and chatting and eating lunch. Inuyasha acting rather silent.

"Hi guys!" She sounded more ecstatic than normal, seeing as it was fake.

"Hi, Kagome!"

"Greetings, Kagome."

"Hey, wench." Inuyasha was very monotone as he stared calmly but inside angrily at the girl before him.

The table fell silent as the two exchanged glares.

Inuyasha's words earned a question from Sango.

"Inuyasha, why so hostile? You shouldn't call her that!"

"You're right, it was only rain, Sango." He replied simply,

"What? What does that mean?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha didn't answer but smiled as Kikyo approached them. She smiled back to him, he wasn't sure last night really was a bad thing anymore, he did like Kikyo anyway.

He wasn't ashamed of it really.

She walked over to him and sat on his lap, something he didn't complain about. He pulled her better into his lap but felt her thighs slightly squeeze his midriff, the place where he fell off the couch that morning. Inuyasha felt the light pain that allowed a brief expression of pain before it turned into a smile. Kagome smirked at seeing this pain he attempted to hide.

Everyone fell silent once more as they witnessed Inuyasha and Kikyo and this new development.

Kagome though, strayed off to other subjects, like Kouga staring peculiarly at her.

She gave a forced and light smile to him.

Then thought,

'Maybe I don't love Inuyasha after all. I'm sure I don't'

Kagome lifted her tray off of the table and went to join the lone wolf a few tables across.

"Can I sit here?" She asked politely.

"Of course, I'd be glad if you did, Kagome."

It seemed as though Kagome temporarily left the group to hang with Kouga.

Kikyo and Sango and Miroku all got the story out of Inuyasha. While Sango was pretty neutral, Miroku decided that for once, Inuyasha was the victim and such was Kikyo's decision too.

Kikyo and Koga were fools being played by two masterminds, Kagome was mostly sighted with Kouga all the time and Inuyasha with Kikyo. They were on an occasionally kissing basis. For a few days it went like that. Inuyasha and Kagome tried helplessly to make the other jealous. Though he wasn't really using Kikyo, he liked her a lot. Kagome though, had failed miserably in finding love in Kouga.

Sadly, Kouga didn't notice at all. All she knew is that she needed to be with someone, she couldn't be alone for what Inuyasha had done to her. He had fooled her with his sweet singing and his words and his apologies to their past arguments. And now she loved him. And she hated it, she couldn't love him, not for what he was doing to her, for what he had already done.

If you haven't noticed, Kagome is the real victim here, I feel bad now....is anyone still reading this story? I better not have wasted a thousand and a half words on something forgotten.


	10. We're all ready for a beer

Hello! My computer was clogged with spyware or something, its rare I get a chance on the internet.

I see there are some ppl reading this, thank you all reviewers!

Caught in Between

Chapter 9

Ready For A Beer.

The rumor of two new couples went around the school as Inuyasha was repeatedly seen with Kikyo, and Kagome with Kouga. The chemistry as seen by other students was very low. Inuyasha and Kikyo seemed to like each other, but there was something missing.

Kouga and Kagome seemed to be having too much fun; they must've been hiding something....or maybe _she_ was hiding something.

From over the table at lunch, Inuyasha had the perfect view of Kouga and Kagome's first kiss, and even though it was at least 15 meters away, Inuyasha felt it burn so close to his heart. Like he wanted Kagome to be only his. And as he displayed a subtle glare and bared his fangs, Miroku and Sango themselves were given a moment of happiness together at another table.

For a feeling of refuge from the miserable mood that everyone was happy and he was not, he allowed himself to kiss Kikyo who was next to him and caught Kagome looking at them. He had to admit that there was a small inch of guilt, but most of it was relief that it didn't feel horrible to kiss her. He did feel a bit happy though that Kagome didn't like what she was seeing and then he felt sinful. But then again, Inuyasha couldn't say he felt sorry for all his many sins.

When everyone went home, Inuyasha couldn't help wanting things back the way they were, before anyone was a couple and everyone were just friends and had time for each other.

He dialed Miroku's number and heard over the other line his friend greet him,

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me." Inuyasha said.

"Hello, Inuyasha, how are you?" He asked, Inuyasha could feel his usual smile over the phone.

"Fine, you?" He rubbed his head and closed his eyes, he had a headache and sounded very lazy, like he just woke up.

"Quite alright, Inuyasha, you sound tired."

"Maybe. Miroku...I wanted to ask you, do you ever......miss the old days?"

"What do you mean?" He was still so cheerful.

"When it was just me and you, do you remember?" Inuyasha asked.

"...Inuyasha..." Miroku heard his despair and felt his pain.

"Of course. Would you like to come over?" He asked,

"No...just thought I'd give you a call." He said, his voice wasn't exactly sad, it was just broken and very damaged from life. He flicked through the channels as he slouched boredly on the couch.

"Are you sure? If you come, we can watch the tapes, I still have them."

Inuyasha made a short sigh and smiled,

"Sure, I'll come."

Elsewhere

"Kagome, what do you want to do now?" Kouga asked as they walked through the park.

"Hungry?" She asked thoughtfully, though her mind was almost completely focused on Inuyasha.

"Yeah, let's eat. I know a place."

At the new place called Jupetor, the two ordered their food and drinks, they talked small talk and smiled polite smiles. Kouga was getting the feeling that she was hiding something, like she didn't really like him, and he didn't like it, he was nice.

"Kagome...are you having a good time?" He asked, they had been hanging out for the day.

"Sure." She replied as a feign smile graced her features and a voice too happy for comfort.

"No you're not...what's wrong?" he asked, his brown eyes glistened with concern; he truly seemed to care for her.

"...Nothing. Come on, let's get out of here, I'm not really hungry."

Back To Inuyasha

Inuyasha banged on the door for the last time and decided to let himself in.

"Miroku! You idiot! Where are you?" He called ferociously.

"Upstairs! You don't have to knock, you know."

Inuyasha grumbled incoherently as he stepped quickly upstairs.

He opened the door to Miroku's room and saw him playing his guitar.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a disgusted yet playful stare.

"Like it? It's my new baby. Just got it."

Inuyasha waited for him impatiently to play something and leaned against the wall, Miroku shot him a questioning glance.

"What, you don't know how to play anything?" He asked.

"Of course I do! Watch! Learn from the master!"

Miroku started a tune that didn't seem familiar or even skillful to Inuyasha, but it eventually grew into Wild Cherry's Play That Funky Music.

Inuyasha nodded in rhythm and smiled,

"Hey!" he sang as they both rocked their heads in beat.

"Do it now...Hey" Miroku decided to join in with him, they were both singing as loud as they could.

One minute later, Miroku's father walked in,

"Hi, son, I'm back from work..."

But they didn't hear him as they rock and rolled.

"Play that funky music white boy!" Inuyasha stopped and blushed as he saw his friend's father smirking, but Miroku didn't see. He just continued singing,

"Play that funky music right!" He even added the extra high tone when he said 'right'.

Miroku stopped his guitar and singing and looked at Inuyasha to follow his stare to his own father, laughing at them cheerfully.

After they were done being embarrassed, his father left and they hesitantly popped a tape in the VCR that their parents so happily recorded some years ago when they were younger.

It was Inuyasha's birthday, back then, Miroku was the only friend he had.

"Ha, we should've had another party, you're 17 now."

Inuyasha didn't reply, he just focused firmly on the old video he saw before him.

Kouga And Kagome

Kagome walked behind Kouga, who gently took her soft hand and led her forward.

"Kouga, where are we going?" She asked in a giggle with a playful voice. But her curious question went unanswered.

"Just follow me." He said and smiled back to her.

They ended up at a bar where Kouga went in but unfollowed by Kagome.

"Come on Kagome! Let's go! That mutt put you through enough! I know you two are fighting, you need to loosen up!"

But Kagome was hesitant and unsure of his motive.

10 year old Miroku and Inuyasha happily jogged and trotted about the room.

Back To Video Tape

"Kids, time for the cake!" Called Inuyasha's father with a smile.

In real time, Inuyasha could see the POV of his father's new camera, and he saw his own happy face and that of his best friend. It seemed like yesterday, the memory was fresh and Inuyasha could remember every detail. The beautiful red flowers on the tabletop, the tablecloth design of birthday cakes and presents. The white icing vanilla cake and the twelve swirl designed candles inside it. It was amazing.

"Happy birthday to you."

They all sang for him, his parents, Miroku, even his brother.

"Happy birthday, dear Inuyasha. Happy birthday to you."

He joyfully blew out the 11 candles and everyone cheered.

Again Inuyasha remembered some more.

The sink littered with caked out dishes and the forks and spoons all about the room. The bloated children rested for a small time before the presents were given to Inuyasha.

"Happy birthday, brother." Sesshomaru was the first to give him a gift, and it was twenty dollars.

"Here you go, son, from your mother and I." His father handed him a birthday card and clothes and board games and whatnot.

"Here, Inuyasha." Miroku smiled and gave him a new video game that he had wanted for a while, and also a card with it.

Inuyasha read the card, it was handwritten, and it seemed that so much care and effort had been put into it.

_'Inuyasha,--_

He remembered that card so much, he memorized it, and he still kept it to that day.

But Inuyasha in real times slowly brought up the remote and turned off the T.V. and was greeted with a black screen.

The unfamiliar feeling of stinging in his eyes was overwhelming as his golden orbs almost cried. But he held it back, the glistening in his eyes told Miroku that was enough of that.

"...Let's get a beer..." Inuyasha said as he left the room.

Miroku smiled lightly,

"It's on me!" He called.

he could tell how much Inuyasha remembered that birthday. The first birthday he had with someone other than only his family.

He was very sympathetic of Inuyasha's dilemma, with Kagome and Kikyo.

They walked silently to this bar that Inuyasha had chosen.

It was owned by his brother, so they didn't ask for Inuyasha's age.

Inuyasha sat down on one of the 9 red adjacent rolling chairs and sighed, Miroku sat one chair aside him, smiling like always.

After a short talk and laughter about meaningless things, Inuyasha decided to go to the bathroom.

"Save my seat." He told Miroku as he got up.

He arrived in the men's room and was about to do his thing in the urinal when he heard the sound of light struggling coming from the corner where no one could really see.

'What are you doing? Come on, stop it!' She pleaded in a whisper, Inuyasha nearly gasped, that was Kagome's voice.

'Come on, Kagome, no one will know.' Came in Kouga's voice harsh and persistent.

'Please...don't'

"Ahem." Inuyasha just lightly coughed but didn't look their way, it caught Kagome's attention.

His eyes shifted to her and back and forth. He was trying to say something. She saw him, it was Inuyasha,

'Thank, god, Inuyasha!' She thought.

With her might she bit Kouga and ran to Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to walk away with her but as soon as Kouga followed, Inuyasha turned around and yelled,

"Kiss my fist, you fucking asshole!"

He then punched him as hard as possible in the face and knocked him out.

Kagome wept and cried heavily and loudly into Inuyasha's chest, he took her into his arms and allowed her to cry as long as she needed to.

"Uh...I guess this would be a bad time." Miroku inquired dully with a plain look on his face and a stupid expression.

He thought Inuyasha was taking kind of long to pee so he came in.

"We should all have a beer!" He suggested cheerfully as an afterthought. The two looked at him like he said the wrong thing to say.

Haha! What did the birthday note say? How will what happened affect Kagome and Inuyasha? Please stay tuned for the next chapter! And thank you all reviewers!


	11. Ripple Effect

Hallo! I must say...poor Canada aint doing so well in the olympics, im embarassed. This is chapter ten and you WILL read it....hehehe.

Reviewers:

Adrian Winter - Thank God, I thought that if i left it unattended for too long ppl wouldn't read it. PPl like u save me.

Gothic Kag - You guys are really proving me wrong, there are a lot of people reading this, makes me feel all fuzzy inside.

CoolCat10988 - Goodness, reviews never felt so good, thanks Cat.

lil' beastboy and raven babies - Original name, aha, yea, the live chicken.

Works every time, thanks for reviewing, here's the update, i hope i dont disappoint.

sango-and-miroku - Glad ur liking my mixture of drama humour and suspence! Here's chapter ten.

remix-69er - Yeah, he hit Kouga good, didn't he. Thanks for the review.

sakura1221 - Your about to find out grl. Hope u like.

Inuyasha's Priestess - Thanks for sticking along! Hope u read this one and thanx.

Angel-of-Darkness69 - I super happy u like my story, this chapter took a while.

feilo - Hahahahahahaha, im not sure at this point who Kikyou ends up with. But anyway, thanks for reviewing.

InuYashaLover-08 - Hahaha, im laughing at my own jokes, thats sad. Yeah, thats a good part, yes, yes, we're all feeling bad for Kagome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Caught In Between

Chapter 10 – Ripple Effect

"We should all have a beer!" Miroku joyfully suggested, desperately trying to lighten up the dim mood.

The two looked at him like he was crazy. Kagome decided she would sob more into Inuyasha's chest.

They say beer brings out your true feelings.

Despite their ongoing argument, it seemed all Inuyasha's true thoughts towards Kagome bled freely from his mouth as he spoke softly and comfortingly.

"I'm here. It's alright." He combed his hand slowly through her hair but allowed his second, free hand to obey his hormones and wander down to what Miroku would be proud of. Too bad Kagome didn't approve of this lechery.

"Ah!" She squealed in surprise. She pulled back and frowned, deciding to cry on herself instead. Inuyasha was too drunk to know better. He took one long look at Kouga, who was on the ground and decided to leave him there as he pulled Kagome and Miroku out of the bathroom.

They each sat down, occupying 3 of the nine red, damaged and unattended spinner chairs. After a long talk with Kagome, they ordered some more beers to finish off the night. In the middle of all the far from sober activities and stupid-like conversations, Inuyasha and Kagome got friendlier than normal. Kagome thought that they should call it a night.

"Inuyasha stop, I was just saying thank you, a kiss on the cheek isn't an invitation to make-out."

Again, Inuyasha was too deep in to realize what he was doing. He continued to try to kiss Kagome as Miroku laughed hysterically at nothing in the background.

"Stop it! You're acting just like Kouga!!" She screamed furiously. Gentle thoughts and nice words melted away as anger and fury oozed into her.

'Oops, wrong thing to say.' Miroku thought.

And though drunk, Inuyasha took it very seriously. He shot her a short, meaningful look and slapped her.

They say beer brings out your true disposition but too much can do the opposite. Every thought that he had ever entertained in the past month was quickly rising to the surface, fortunately, these thoughts were ruined by the angry scream of Kagome, who was now wide-eyed and ready to fight back.

"How dare you?!" She demanded, much closer to fainting than to sober. The bar slowly poured in a circle around the two and Miroku continued laughing. Inuyasha's response was drunk but still very senseful.

"You bitch, no compare me to that stinking asshole... Maybe next time I'll remember how you take things for granted and I won't give a fuck for you even if you beg for me to help!"

The crowd around them paused and though they did not know half the story, they laughed and cheered and some booed.

Kagome ended up walking away and needless to say, they didn't talk much the rest of the night. Ten minutes into the distressed talks and depressed feelings, Inuyasha kept smelling something peculiar, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. But when Kagome abruptly and quickly fainted in the corner of the bar, crying, and he knew the problem. The smell was that Kagome had been drugged.

And it seemed that everything was inaudible as he watched her pale body hit the floor.

"Oh, fuck." But that also went unheard.

Her bloodshot eyes closed and her consciousness started slipping away.

Miroku and Inuyasha hovered over her face and talked frantically to her. But everything was slow and silent. It seemed even colorless as Miroku tapped her face to help her snap out of it. They kept saying things to her that she couldn't understand, and then it happened, all at once, the silent voices, the colorless picture and the slow motion disappeared when she fainted.

After they brought her outside, Miroku headed home saying.

"Man...My dad's gonna be angry."

It was one in the morning.

The whole world seemed to be revolving around the problems of teenagers, like school wasn't even as close as important as emotions lately.

Inuyasha finally made it to his house and unlocked the door. He walked in with Kagome feeling heavy in his two normally strong arms, and when he attempted the stairs, he fell back and landed on the floor with Kagome on him. He started chuckling and that chuckling grew into a whole-hearted laughter.

The Next Morning

Kagome awoke in the soft, comfortable bed of Inuyasha. She could tell because it smelt like him, she smiled slightly before thoughts of the night before came rushing to her. She turned to her side to look for a clock but only found Inuyasha sleeping next to her. She groaned and shut her eyes tight, wishing him away. And when she looked again, lo and behold, he was still there. She removed the blankets and revealed her own very sore and aching body.

She got up and tried walking around but found that each movement greeted her with sore muscle pains.

Once she had made it down the trialing stairs of the mansion, she saw Inuyasha making coffee.

"But—you were..." Kagome swore she had already seen enough crap for the time being. Now Inuyasha could teleport from the bed to the kitchen.

"Three stairways." He said plainly.

"I need a shower." She droned.

"There's a bathroom on every floor."

She walked towards the first door on her right, begging with God that it was a bathroom. Well, at least something went right as she opened the door and gasped and giggled at the luxuries momentarily having something to take her away from her thoughts of the night earlier.

Inuyasha waited, he couldn't just leave her there; she would probably need breakfast or coffee or something.

Wait a minute, weren't they in some sort of argument?

'Aren't I supposed to be mad at her for something?' He wondered thoughtfully. Then he remembered and realized he still _was_ angry.

He didn't have to feed her breakfast, what was he thinking?

When she came out of the bathroom, he stood there, watching, waiting.

"Um, Inuyasha? Why were we uhh...sleeping together?" Kagome asked, embarrassed just to think that they could've done something that they would regret.

"Oh." He was expecting a different question; he answered her as he poured himself a mobile cup of coffee.

"My guess is it was Sesshomaru's idea of a joke. Because I think I passed out on the stairs." He really didn't feel like talking about it all that much.

"Ok, well, I guess we missed the first half of school, are you gonna still--"

"Kagome what the hell is your problem? How could you get talked into the bar with Kouga?"

"Uh-What?! It's not like that at all! You act like I agreed to everything he did! He forced me, Inuyasha!"

"Yeah, sure seems that way when you don't give the luxury of a thank you. I bet you would've preferred if I didn't come into the men's room when I did!"

"What, do you think I'm some kind of slut?!"

Familiar rage and anger filled both their minds as they pierced each other's eyes with their own. Everything Inuyasha ever got slightly angry about built up to a tower of hatred.

"If you wanna get an apology or a lovely thank you why don't you try to be nice to me once and a while!?" She demanded angrily.

"Maybe I'd be nice if you didn't take everything I've done for you for granted. You don't seem to be all that thrilled that I helped you out! But maybe you could spare me all your bitter feelings! In the meantime, there's more coffee in the mug if you want! Good-fucking-bye!" He slipped on his light coat and walked out the door, purposely slamming it as hard as he could. He got in his car and was about to drive off when Kagome came running out with coffee.

"You're not going to give me a ride?" She asked, clearly appalled.

He was silent and looking deadly for a moment before slowly saying,

"Get in."

Once they got to the school, they separated as far as they could from each other.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been? I was so worried!" Kikyou hissed from across the lunch table.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He said softly, barely eying his food.

When he looked across the room and saw Kouga, coming right for them, he got up, ready for action.

When they were face to face and only a fingers length away from each other, Kouga made the first move to payback Inuyasha with a quick jab to the face to embarrass him. Students turned their heads and shut up to watch the action.

Kikyou gasped.

He smirked and as Inuyasha was about to punch him as hard possible, Miroku jumped in the middle and his punch halted an inch from his best friend's nose.

"Stop." He said. Miroku's voice was firmer and more intense than it had ever been.

Inuyasha looked into his eyes; they were so serious, something you rarely saw in a person like him. He tried to push him out of the way but his hands were grabbed amazingly forcefully and held while they still stared right at each other. Inuyasha jerked back his hands.

"Move." Inuyasha ordered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Miroku asked softly.

"Quite sure." He replied sarcastically, taking in none of his meaningful words.

"She told me to thank you for what you did. But if you show her you can tear Kouga to pieces, you think she'll be happy…?" He pushed him back a little, letting Kouga leave.

A happy smile graced his features,

"There's still 15 minutes in lunch and she wants to talk to you."

"Great…can't I get a moment's peace?" Inuyasha asked as he left, irritated that hew hadn't had time to settle down.

Miroku sighed in relief and sat down,

"Man that was scary!" He commented as he leaned back.

Sango smiled happily at him,

"When you want you can get pretty serious."

"That was very hard. But I just knew that if I talked Inuyasha out of that, Kagome would be impressed with him." He answered, looking away.

"Was she watching?"

"Yeah, see? Inuyasha's talking to her right now. And they're smiling, and they're happy, and they fighting again."

"Really? How can you tell?" She asked, quite puzzled as she looked at their figures.

"I'm just kidding." He replied with a chuckle.

She knocked him on the head. Miroku automatically decided that this was a good time to practice his groping skills.

He reached down and then a little to the side,

Score!

Gasp!

Slap!

The slap was harder than Sango intended it to be.

"Hey! Why are you so angry today? That one really hurt!"

"Oh, sorry!" She exclaimed as she rubbed his red cheek.

"It's just that, when my friends get angry, I get angry and I guess I hit harder."

"What do you mean, 'you get angry'? Like a ripple effect?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's like that."

"Inuyasha. I realizes that this is probably one of my only chances to talk to you, and I just wanted to say that--"

"I don't care." He said simply. She looked at him quizzically and was about to ask until he continued,

"I know what you're going to say and... I don't care. I-I…I don't care about what happened with Kouga, I don't care what happened with Kikyou at the carnival, after the carnival. I'm just very sick of thinking about it all and…I don't care anymore. I don't want you to apologize for anything, because, none of it matters and I just, I…just want to be with you. Nobody will have to be upset for anything at all and we can put it all behind us."

When Kagome didn't answer, he quickly backtracked and searched for something or anything he said wrong. But she just stared at him, in awe at this proposition.

"You think they'll start over?" Sango asked, watching the process.

Miroku smiled and replied,

"Inuyasha doesn't believe in starting over, says it shows lack of effort. He likes to say that they put it all behind them."

"But that's like the same thing, isn't it?"

"It's just like when you said you were only angry because of your friends and I thought you were just angry. Either way, you were angry, so either way you put it; I'd say Kagome and Inuyasha are friends again. Just watch and see." Miroku finished with a grin.

"Well, I don't know, I think they're coming out a little more than friends…Where's Kikyou?"

"Bathroom." He replied.

"Wow, you don't miss a beat on women, do you?" Sango asked dully, eying that hand of his.

"If you're still mad at me, I'm really sorry for the things I said. I just wanna put it all behind us." He started to worry that by her silence she didn't want to forgive him.

"Inuyasha…if…you can do all that than so can I, I can do whatever you need me to, just…don't be mad at me anymore. You're right, we should just leave it all behind."

Inuyasha instantly pulled her into his arms and accepted with great gratitude, this second chance. He nearly lost his breath when the happiness impaled him and he took short, sharp sighs to relieve himself of the sudden and intense wave of new feeling.

The fact that the argument was finally over hit him so hard that he almost cried.

He didn't know what else to do but believe that it was real and to hold her.

Haha! I finished that chapter!! R and R!


	12. Resignation

I regretfully inform my sum of readers that I must abandon this story. Sorry for all those who were waiting for it to continue. I'm very sorry but this story has been futilely in short progress for months.

IMPORTANTIMPORTANTIMPORTANT

If anyone wants to take this story and finish it they can claim rights to the plot as long as they tell me. Review or email works just fine.

No pre-requisites needed. Just ask and you can have it. I'll post the new author on my profile if anyone asks to finish it.


End file.
